Episode 48 - The Truth About Sora
As promised, Declan prepares to duel Shay since he got through 2 rounds of the Paradise League Championship. As they are dueling, Yuto and Wanda break inside the infirmary to get to Sora... Featured Duels Declan Akaba vs Shay Obsidian Turn 1: Declan Draws (6). Declan activates “Dark Contract with the Gate” (5). Declan activates it’s effect, adding “D/D Swirl Slime” to his hand (6). Declan activates the effect of “Swirl Slime”, letting him use it and “D/D Necro Slime” as Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon “D/D/D Flame King Genghis” (2000/1500) in ATK Position (4). Declan Normal Summons “D/D Zombie” (1500/0) (3). Since “Zombie” can be treated as 2 monsters for the Xyz Summon of a “D/D/D” Xyz Monster, he uses it to Xyz Summon “D/D/D Wave King Caesar” (2400/1200) in ATK Position. Declan Sets a card (2). Turn 2: Shay Draws (6). Shay Normal Summons “Raidraptor – Vanishing Vanius” (1300/1600) (5). The effect of “Vanishing Lanius” activates, Shay Special Summons “Raidraptor – Retrofit Vanius” (800/1200) in ATK Position (4). Since “Retrofit” can be used as 2 materials for an Xyz “Raidraptor” monster, Shay uses “Vanishing Lanius” and “Retrofit Lanius” to Xyz Summon “Raidraptor – Rise Falcon” (100/2000) in ATK Position. Shay activates the effect of “Rise Falcon” (Rise Falcon OLU: 2→1) (Rise Falcon ATK: 100→4500). “Rise Falcon” attacks and destroys “Wave King” (Declan LP: 4000→1900). The effect of “Wave King” activates, Declan adds “Dark Contract with the Monopoly Seal” from his Deck to his hand (3). “Rise Falcon” attacks “Flame King”, but Declan activates his face down “D/D/D Contract Change”, banishing “Wave King” from the GY to decrease the ATK of “Rise Falcon” (Rise Falcon ATK: 4500→2100). The attack continues and “Flame King” is destroyed (Declan LP: 1900→1800). Shay Sets 3 cards (1). (Rise Falcon ATK: 2100→100) Turn 3: Declan Draws (4). Due to the effect of “Dark Contract with the Gate”, Declan takes 1000 damage (Declan LP: 1800→800). Declan activates the effect of “Dark Contract with the Gate”, adding “D/D Savant Copernicus” from his Deck to his hand (5). Declan places “D/D Savant Copernicus” and “D/D Savant Kepler” in his Pendulum Zones (3). Declan Pendulum Summons “D/D Nighthowl” (300/600) and “D/D Savant Dirac” (800/1600) both in ATK Position (2). Declan uses “Nighthowl” and “Dirac” as Xyz Material to Xyz Summon “D/D/D Stone King Darius” (1900/1000) in ATK Position. Declan activates the effect of “Necro Slime” from his GY, banishing “Swirl Slime” and itself to Fusion Summon “D/D/D Oracle King d’Arc” (2800/2000) in ATK Position. Declan activates “Dark Contract with the Monopoly Seal” (0), preventing Shay from summoning Fusion or Xyz monsters. “Stone King Darius” attacks “Rise Falcon”, but Shay activates his face down “Raidraptor – Readiness”, preventing the destruction of “Rise Falcon”. Declan activates the effect of “Stone King Darius”, detaching “Nighthowl” (Stone King OLU: 2→1) (Shay LP: 4000→2200). “Rise Falcon” is destroyed (Shay LP: 2200→1700). “d’Arc” attacks directly, but Shay activates the effect of “Readiness” from his GY, by banishing it, he takes no damage for the rest of the turn. Turn 4: Shay Draws (2). Shay passes. Turn 5: Declan Draws (1). Due to the effect of “Dark Contract with the Gate”, Declan takes 1000 damage, but “d’Arc” has Declan gain LP instead (Declan LP: 800→1800). “d’Arc” attacks Shay directly, but Shay activates his face down “Necro Raptor”, targeting “Rise Falcon”, then reducing the damage to 0 and Special Summons “Rise Falcon” from the GY in DEF Position. “Stone King Darius” attacks “Rise Falcon” and activates it’s effect (Stone King OLU: 1→0) (Declan LP: 1800→1700), “Rise Falcon” is destroyed (Shay LP: 1700→1200). Declan Sets a card (0). Turn 6: Shay As Shay is about to draw, the duel gets interrupted and ends with No Result. Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Declan Akaba Shay Obsidian Category:Episode